Tomorrow
by Kiana Black
Summary: Special fic for VIVA Fanfiction Day. Oneshot; SyncxAnise. Major Spoilers! Tomorrow, they would fight. Tomorrow, it would be as though nothing had happened. Tomorrow, she would probably win. But…


**A/N: Yay, a Sync/Anise oneshot! It was specifically written for VIVA Fanfiction Day! :) Oookay, so I've really gotta work on my time frame in stories. But yeah the timing is whack, and we'll just SAY that this happened the night before they went to stop the planet storm before destroying Eldrant. Yes? All right, so Anise is out of character a bit, but I made her in the mourning mood. Only because I really enjoy emotional stories :). Don't like it? I don't care. :) Welllll, if anything isn't right, ignore it, for I'm sorry. I did my best, but I'm not perfect. Read, and review please! **

**WARNING****: **_**SPOILERS!**_** Read at your own risk. This takes place near the end of the anime/game. So if you aren't that far, then I suggest you do not read this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. I'm merely borrowing the characters :) **

**Tomorrow**

"_Anise…" _

_She shook her head, feeling her dark pigtails smacking her in the face in the process. _

_"Please, Anise," _

_Again, she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut to unsuccessfully block out the pale and innocent face of the young, late Fon Master Ion. "No, please, go away," _

_"Anise, listen to me," Ion persisted and she flinched away when he grabbed her shoulders. _

_She trembled, aware of the tears cascading down her cheeks endlessly. "Ion… I can't do this…"_

_"Yes, you can. You're strong, and brave, and determined. You'll pull through this, and become the first female Fon Master. You'll make me proud, I know," Ion said. _

_Anise let out a sob. "Why are you being so kind, Ion? I… I killed you! Damn it!" _

_Anise opened her eyes in time to see Ion's familiar smile. "You didn't kill me. Stop blaming yourself. You did it for your parents. You don't deserve any of the hatred you bestow upon yourself," _

_"Ion…" Anise murmured, tears blurring her vision. "Ion, I miss you!" _

_"I know," Ion's smile was painful to look at. It hurt to know she'd never see him again, hear his sweet voice again, or feel the power of his love again. "I miss you too, Anise. And everyone else… Oh, I have to go now…" _

_"No!" Anise protested, grabbing his arm. He smiled sadly. _

_"I'm sorry Anise," he said quietly, as he started to fade. _

_"You idiot!" Anise berated. "You have nothing to apologize for!" She launched herself at him, clinging to him to stop him from leaving. She felt him stroke her hair once. _

_"I… do… not blame you… Anise Tatlin," Ion murmured as he disappeared completely. _

_Anise fell to her knees, screaming in pain at his absence, knowing she'd wake up and feel his death like an anchor pressing on her chest. "Ion…Ion…come back…" _

Anise Tatlin, thirteen year old former Fon Master Guardian stood outside the Inn in Daath, staring up at the night sky. Tears had dried on her face and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, as if holding her very soul together. She had woken from her dream, and had been unable to fall back asleep; so she left the safety of the room she shared with Tear and Natalia for a nightly stroll.

She knew the cause of the sudden insomnia, of course. It had been present since the Fon Master's death – a tragedy that Anise was responsible for. She was now traveling with Luke and the others again, and they were to stop the planet storm the very next day, so that they could destroy Eldrant. Anise was brave enough to admit that she was nervous, and terrified. They would have to battle the six God-Generals. _Five_, she corrected herself with a sigh.

Yet another death Anise was responsible for. Arietta the Wild had challenged Anise to a duel after Ion's death, and Anise had won, killing Arietta. Of course, Asch the Bloody didn't really count as a member of the six God-Generals anymore either, Anise thought. He was technically on their side, so they shouldn't have to fight him.

So there were four generals to battle - Legretta the Quick, Largo the Black Lion, Dist the Rose/Reaper, and Sync the Tempest. Anise mentally cringed. Sync was the original Ion's replica, so he looked exactly like Ion. She found it hard to look at the youngest God-General, for it brought far too many memories back that she'd rather keep smothered.

Shaking her head wearily, Anise continued up the streets of Daath, wondering what would become of them all and if they would defeat Van. _But of course we will…_she scolded herself. _We have to… for Ion. _

_Oh Ion… how I wish you were here. _Anise blinked back fresh tears, reprimanding herself harshly. She wanted it all to end. This ongoing battle – it seemed like it would never be truly over. Would they ever really be happy again?

"Anise," a deep, masculine voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Oh Colonel," Anise greeted the older man cheerfully, placing her characteristic grin on her face. "Why are you awake?"

Jade Curtiss shrugged. "Well, my old body seems to be protesting sleep tonight," a wry smile showed on his narrow face. "And you?"

"You're not old," Anise murmured, still smiling. "I couldn't sleep; too… anxious," Anise replied, dropping her smile a bit.

The Colonel frowned, his crimson eyes thoughtful behind his glasses. "You're still grieving over Arietta's death." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Anise sighed. "You really know me too well, Colonel. Yes, I still feel guilty. I know, I shouldn't; it's just… there has been too much death," she looked at the ground to hide her watery eyes.

"Hmm…" Jade murmured, clasping his hands behind his back. "It will end tomorrow Anise. Everything will return to normal," he said, uncharacteristically reassuring.

"Thanks, but it'll never be normal. The score is gone, Ion is gone… Nothing will ever be the same again," she said wisely.

"True," Jade nodded. "But you'll survive."

Anise nodded too, forcing another cheerful smile. "So will you, Colonel," she quipped brightly.

He chuckled, his normal smile back on his face. "Of course. Now, good night. You should get some sleep too. Tomorrow will prove to be challenging."

"Thanks," Anise said, not intending to follow his advice. "Night,"

The Colonel walked away silently, his hands still behind his back and left Anise once more to wallow in her thoughts. Exhaling deeply, she continued on her walk, swinging her arms absently. Jade was right. Tomorrow would be a long, tiring and stressful day. But she still wasn't sleepy in the least. So she walked. The streets were thankfully free of people, and she reveled in the moonlight, unaware of the pair of green eyes following her.

Finally, she stopped in front of the Cathedral. Flashes of Ion's innocent, happy face shot into her mind. From the first moment she'd met him here in Daath, to the instant he died. After lowering her head in a prayer to him, she took Tokunaga off of her back and sighed.

Plopping down with her back resting against the wall, she drew her knees up and rested the doll on them before shoving her face into the material. She'd give anything to bring Ion back. She felt so terrible all the time for what happened. But she knew nothing would come of her self-pity and grief, and that she was acting just like Arietta – Gloomietta as Anise had called her.

Still… it didn't hurt to dream.

* * *

Standing on a rooftop, Sync the Tempest stared down at the young, moping girl. He'd heard her conversation with Jade the Necromancer. He knew what they were all planning. But the God-Generals already had plans to stop the replica's group. They wouldn't succeed.

He wondered whether to reveal himself to Anise. If she was still – and he had no doubt that she was – grieving over Ion, then his presence would surely upset her. The thought made his face break into a grin. Discarding his mask, he dropped to the ground lithely. He landed with barely a sound at all on the streets of Daath.

He stalked closer to her, thinking of how easy it would be to kill her right then. She was acting so vulnerable. Of course, he reminded himself, she didn't know anyone else was around.

Sync stopped directly in front of her. Her dark hair covered her face, which was pressed against her doll. "Anise… it's all right…" Sync said wincing as he successfully managed to mimic Ion's voice perfectly. "I don't blame you…"

"That's because you're a naïve fool," Anise mumbled, clearly not thinking straight and believing him to be Ion. "A _normal _person would hate me. I hate me,"

Sync smirked, but didn't say anything, waiting for her to click in. He didn't wait long.

With a sharp gasp her head snapped up, wariness and shock mixed in her tan features. Then those brown eyes narrowed. "Sync," she growled, jumping to her feet. She brushed under her eyes with the back of her hand, thinking herself discreet.

"Good evening, Anise," Sync said faking civility.

"What are you doing here?" Anise demanded, holding her doll at the ready.

Sync shrugged. "We _are _in Daath, idiot. The Headquarters of the Oracle Knights' are here. Or did you just forget in your moping over the dead Fon Master?"

She scowled and then glanced away. "Boo," he swore he heard her mutter. "Leave me alone," she grumbled moodily.

"Oh my, someone's grumpy," Sync said tauntingly. "And you called Arietta gloomy?" His smirk grew when she cringed.

"Don't speak of her," Anise snapped bitterly.

Sync's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Why? Afraid to face the truth? That you killed her? You killed her because… she wanted to avenge Ion's death."

"Shut up!" Anise nearly screamed squeezing her eyes shut. "Yes, I killed her! But… she didn't understand!" The young former Fon Master Guardian turned her back on Sync, trying to gather herself.

Sync smiled bitterly. "You're right, actually. Arietta would never have let something get between her and Ion. She was too in love with the fool. She would have let herself be killed, than have something happen to him."

Anise turned back around, her eyes dry and narrowed in suspicion. "What are you implying? You think it's my fault too, don't you? That Ion is dead…"

"Well of course it's your fault," Sync said bluntly. "You led the replica away from the others, and let Mohs make him read the fonstone, knowing it would kill him."

Anise looked down. "Yes," she whispered.

Emotions were complicated, Sync decided. Anise was clearly feeling guilty over both Arietta's and Ion's deaths, she was in mourning for Ion, she seemed nervous and jumpy… She had grown up much too fast. "Mohs had your parents in debt, didn't he?"

She looked up, startled, and then reluctantly nodded. "Since I was little," she said.

"And that's why you were betraying the Fon Master," Sync said quietly.

Again, she nodded. "He cried, you know," she blurted out.

Sync frowned. "Ion did?"

"Yes," she murmured. "When we thought you died. He… he cried,"

He couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at that. "He was a fool," Sync said firmly.

"Yes," Anise agreed. "He was. He believed there was good in everybody." She shook her head, letting out a bitter laugh. She leaned against the wall, and then slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs once again.

Sync scoffed. "That's what got him killed," he said and Anise cringed again.

"It is," she murmured in agreement.

* * *

Anise knew Ion believed Sync to be good as well. Whether it was Ion's foolish naivety, or some deep belief sprouting from the fact that they were both replicas, Anise felt she should trust in Ion's instincts.

She knew what Ion would do in this situation. And that's the only reason that she did it. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Sync, join us,"

His emerald eyes, so alike and unlike Ion's, widened in shock. "What?" He snapped.

"You can be needed… we could use your help. You're a strong fighter… and…" she trailed off as he stared down at her in anger.

"Van needs me right now. I will not take the place of some stupid, foolish replica," Sync snarled, bending down to her level. "I was _rejected_, you idiotic girl."

"I'm not asking you to become the next Fon Master!" Anise snapped back, glaring at him. "I'm asking you to help us,"

"Why would I help you?" Sync bit out. His hands landed on the wall on either side of her head, trapping her. She tightened her grip on Tokunaga, but didn't back down.

"Because… Ion believed you were good. Ion would want you to join us," Anise said softly. "_I_ want you to join us," she added, seeing the anger flaming in his eyes.

A flicker of confusion showed on his face but it was gone quickly enough that she swore she imagined it. He scoffed. "Only so that you have a higher chance of winning," he spat.

She shrugged. "That's part of the reason, I won't lie," she murmured. "But really, I just don't want to have to fight you. I don't want to fight anyone anymore. I'm tired of it all,"

His face was impassive as he stared at her hard. "This is a war, Anise, and fighting is a major part of it. Stop being such a baby and get used to it,"

She flinched. It wasn't like he'd understand. Ion was wrong. Sync didn't have any humanity at all left. She shook her head. "Forget it," she muttered wearily.

"You would really want me to join you and your group?" Sync asked, frowning now.

Anise nodded, fighting to keep her eyes open. She was suddenly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed. "Yes, Sync, I would," she whispered. "I'm going to… go to bed now," she said covering a yawn. "I guess I'll see you soon," _on the battlefield_, she finished in her head.

Sync pulled back so that she was free, his hands landing on his legs. She got to her knees and then hesitated. _Don't be an idiot…_she berated herself. Maybe it was because of the turn of the conversation, maybe it because of how much he looked like Ion, or maybe it was just because of how tired she was, but she ignored her protesting mind and leaned forward. Her lips brushed his pale cheek quickly and then she stood.

"Goodnight, Sync," she said, unable to look at his face. She was sure she was blushing. She didn't wait for a reply, but hurried off into the night.

His voice drifted with the wind to her ears. "Sleep well, Anise,"

* * *

Sync's hand was on his still burning cheek as he slowly made his way back to the Headquarters of the Oracle Knights. She had kissed his cheek. What was her problem? He shook his head. Girls were strange.

It doesn't matter, he decided. Tomorrow, they would fight. Tomorrow, it would be as though nothing had happened. Tomorrow, she would probably win. But…

He wouldn't go easy on her.

**A/N: Btw, just for anyone who cares, I haven't even beaten the game :). My stories are based on the anime, and from what I've heard from my best friend. In fact, I don't even think I'm past Akzeriuth on my file at my friend's house. Gah. Soo… yeah, all my stories are based on the anime mainly. **

**Review!**

**SyncxArietta**


End file.
